


Stolen Time

by imaginary_golux



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few stolen moments in the woods.  Written for Porn Battle XII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Time

How could he not find the little cabin in the woods? He is a huntsman, the King’s Huntsman, best in the land, and she is only a little girl. Well. She is little, at any rate, tiny and fragile and delicate as porcelain, but she is not a girl, she has her woman’s blood upon her and a woman’s brightness in her eyes. The Huntsman knows he cannot marry her, as perhaps he would if stars were otherwise aligned, that she will marry a Prince in due time and become herself a Queen (and bear a daughter white as snow and red as blood and black as ebony), but that is later.

For now she is pale and flushed beneath him, legs spread wide and lips parted in a moan which makes him pant with lust. She wants this – wants him – and he will never kill her, never obey the Queen, because this is more precious than anything else in the world, this secret is worth his life and may cost it. She whimpers beneath him, raises lithe arms to clasp his neck and arches into his embrace, and he bends to bite her throat, to kiss those blood-red lips, and pins her down to rut against her almost violently. If she objected, he would never treat her so, but she thrusts back against him with wild delight and moans softly in the back of her throat, and the sight of fall leaves tangled in her night-black hair is enough to send him over the edge, spilling into her and barely managing to catch himself before his weight crushes her. She gasps against his throat and shivers with her own pleasure, and he stays there a moment, eyes closed, savoring the feel of her. In a moment he will have to rise and clean them and leave, quickly, before they are discovered; but a few seconds can be spared, and he uses them to hold her close and think the words of love that he will never speak.


End file.
